Hydroponics is known. Hydroponics is a method of growing plants using mineral nutrient solutions in water. Terrestrial plants may be grown with their roots in the mineral nutrient solution only or in a growing medium, such as perlite, gravel, biochar, mineral wool, expanded clay pebbles or coconut husk.
Researchers discovered in the 18th century that plants absorb essential mineral nutrients as inorganic ions in water. In natural conditions, soil acts as a mineral nutrient reservoir but the soil itself is not essential to plant growth. When the mineral nutrients in the soil dissolve in water, plant roots are able to absorb them. When the required mineral nutrients are introduced into a plant's water supply artificially, soil is no longer required for the plant to thrive. Almost any terrestrial plant will grow with hydroponics. Hydroponics is also a standard technique in biology research and teaching.
Vertical planting systems are known. Vertical planting systems are desirable anywhere intense hydroponic agricultural cultivation is undertaken such as in greenhouses or in areas in which space is an issue, such as on a rooftop, indoors, or on a small piece of land, such as a typical backyard.
Existing vertical planting systems include a solid single column that has holes or cups installed at intervals along the column and at various positions around the columns circumference. Another prior art system has stackable units that also utilize holes spaced at various vertical and horizontal intervals. The prior art systems do not disclose a system that allows for easy maturation of cuttings in a final media prior to placement in the column. Also, the prior art systems do not disclose stacking system of planting containers that allows for secure stacking and optimum growing conditions.
What is needed is a better vertical planting system.